Currently, a bedridden individual who cannot control his or her bladder is forced to utilize a urinal-type device. Also, such devices are utilized by people who cannot easily make a trip to a restroom. This urinal-type device will store the urine on top of the bed for extended periods of time prior to disposal. By increasing the volume of the urinal-type device, the time period for emptying the urine from the urinal-type device can be increased. However, when the size of the urinal-type device is increased, there are numerous problems that can result. This includes having a bulky and cumbersome device that is positioned on the bed itself that makes it more difficult for the person to relax or sleep in bed. Also, the larger the volume of collected urine, the greater the stench that will be produced by the collected urine. Moreover, when these urinal-type devices leak, a significant disaster can result due to the large volume of urine and the physical presence of the urinal-type device on the bed itself. This will require the patient to be temporarily moved and the entire bed will need to have the soiled linens removed and laundered. The bed will then need to be cleaned and sanitized followed by having fresh linens placed on the bed. The patient will then be moved back to his or her bed. This can be a tremendous inconvenience for the patient and if the facility is short-staffed, can result in an uncomfortable and unsanitary condition for the patient for an extended period of time. Moreover, most urinary transfer systems that are used in place of a simple portable urinal, currently on the market today require the use of a catheter or require very invasive medical procedures.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.